Interrupted
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: Jim and Bones just want a little time to themselves, but they can't seem to find it. Oneshot.


**Author Note: **Just a little request fill! Note the rating, here be attempted sexy times!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Star Trek, its characters, etc.

* * *

><p>"Bones," Jim breathed, needy. "C'mon, right here."<p>

"Jesus, Jim," Bones growled, but his tone ended in lust. He pressed Jim against the secluded corner, mouthing over Jim's neck. "Not exactly prepared right now." When he'd been comm'd by the Captain to report to the south wing, deck four, he hadn't thought, "Oh, I should bring lube."

Jim shook his head, and a grin formed on his swollen lips. He pulled Bones closer and with one hand began to undo the CMO's zipper. He dropped to his knees, and nearly had Bones' cock free when his communicator beeped. He ignored it at first, hands trailing over hot skin under the fabric, but it went off again and Bones groaned.

"Jim, answer it," Bones mumbled, pulling away.

Jim sighed and took a couple of breaths, then stood. "Kirk here."

"Captain," Spock's collected voice rang through. "You are needed on the bridge."

"Understood." Jim closed the device, then took a moment to look Bones over. Folding his arms, he smiled. "Another time, huh?"

Bones tossed him a dirty look and shook his head, but he was amused. "Maybe. I got lots to do, Jimmy."

"Yeah, including me. Later, Bones," he passed Bones and patted his ass, then walked away.

* * *

><p>They were at a conference, of all places. Bones had been giving Jim looks from across the table all presentation, and watched as Jim slowly began to unravel. Tugging at his collar, shifting casually in his seat, and his pink tongue flitting across his lips. The second the group broke for lunch, Jim practically dragged Bones to their room. Once the door swished shut, the Captain pushed the burly man against it and scrambled to undo the buttons. "Dammit - "<p>

"Calm your jets, darlin'," Bones teased. He removed Jim's hands to replace them with his, backing Jim up in slow steps. "Though it's my fault. Gettin' you all hot and riled up in your seat." Jim toppled back onto their bed, and Bones hovered over him as he undid the last button. He gave Jim a slow kiss, let himself be pulled into Jim's arms. "Too tempting to pass up."

"Mmf," Jim mumbled, tangling his fingers into Bones' thick hair. The heated passion was brought to a simmer, and Jim was content to take things slow. It was always go, go, go with him - with everything, and they had a couple hours before they had to be anywhere. He wondered how many times they could tumble in bed in that time, and let out a quiet moan. "Bones, fuck..."

Bones pushed them to the center of the bed, then sat up to grab the lube they'd left on the dresser. He shucked out of his pants and let Jim do the same, then hovered over him like a predator. "Turn over."

Jim quickly obliged, rolling onto his stomach and propping a pillow under his chest. There was a pause, then he gasped as he felt Bones' slender, slicked finger tease his hole. Finally it slipped inside, and Jim's head dropped. "Bones..." He ground out, clutching the sheets.

The moment was lost when there was a sudden buzz at the door. The two of them froze, then gave matching groans before they scrambled back into most of their clothing. Jim fixed his hair and put on his best smile, finding an Admiral in the hall. "Sir, how may I help you?"

The Admiral seemed confused. "We were just wondering if you were well."

"Of course, sir."

"Then, you are aware the interview with Your First Officer and the Vice Admiral is now?"

"O-Of course, yessir. I'll be down immediately, my apologies."

When Jim returned to Bones, the doctor was all ready, his hair fixed and not a crease out of place. He helped Jim achieve the same appearance, then pecked his cheek. "Later, Captain."

Jim just sighed.

* * *

><p>The Observation deck. It was perfect in Jim's mind, and while he waited for Bones to arrive, he remained undisturbed. It was the rare time of day when everyone was in-between shifts. Bones was off now, and should be heading in any -<p>

The door opened, and a tired-looking southern doctor trudged in. He perked up a little at the sight of his lover, and his smile was tender. Without a word, Jim invited him to sit in one of the plush, leather chairs.

Once Bones was seated Jim slid into his lap and kissed his tension away for a few minutes. Once he'd molded Bones into the mood, he slipped his hand down to undo the doctor's pants. "Jim," Bones protested grumpily, "We should at least get to our room."

"Just relax," Jim whispered, taking Bones' cock in hand and stroking. "I'll take care of you." He melded their lips together, and a content grunt nestled in Bones' throat.

Bones reclined his head, hands resting comfortably on Jim's thighs. Jim had always been great at finding just how he liked things, and a shiver shot down his spine as Jim's thumb brushed over the head. "Like that, Jim," he sighed. His eyes were tilted towards the stars above them, and his stomach churned with pleasure.

Jim had a good rhythm going, Bones' hips canting against his hand, when only the most typical could happen. The observation door swooshed open, and in walked Hikaru and Pavel. Their giggles and whispering died flat on their lips as their eyes met the Captain's. Pavel went bright red, and Hikaru just winced and turned, ushering them right back out.

Though Bones was appropriately mortified, Jim just fell apart with laughter. "Someday, Bones, it'll work out."

Bones pushed him away, stood on wobbly legs, and strode from the room. "Yeah, right!" He snorted in disdain.


End file.
